Ewww,Spiders!
by Lauraxo13
Summary: Shane has his patrol one night and he has a run in with a few girls and a couple spiders.What happens when he meets the one and cant stop thinking about her?Is my first Camp Rock story!Read and Review, you wont regret it.FINAL CHAPTER IS NOW UP!
1. You Kill It

EWWW, Spiders…

_**EWWW, Spiders…**_

_One- Shot_

Author's Note: This is a one-shot but if you like it, I'm considering making it an actual story.

Camp Rock premieres on family channel on June 20th at 8:00 p.m.

I don't know what actually happens, but I'm like already completely obsessed with it and this is just an idea that popped into my head.

I do not own anything Camp Rock and anything Jonas Brothers, none of this is mine, please don't sue. LOL

**Oh, and to anyone who doesn't know what's going on right now, I wont spoil anything for u that I know but u maybe don't: but,**

**Shane (Joe Jonas) is still a jerk, but a little less, he heard the girl singing and is now "On the look-out" and… I think that's it.**

**Oh yeah, btw: Kevin's character Jason is described as out there so he might be a little… random or awkward or dumb or slow or something like that.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**I can't believe this, not only do I have to teach a bunch of snotty rich kids, but I have to waste the only free time I have watching them fooling around well I'm stuck being the "responsible one"." Complained Shane.**

"**O.k. a- I thought you said there were a few descent ones.**

**b- Patrolling is only one night a week.**

**c- Its only half an hour, all you have to do is go and check that there not getting into trouble." Said the smart and sensible Nate. (Nick)**

"**And you have the power to get anyone you hate into trouble." Suggested Jason. (Kevin) Nate then gave him a "you-just-gave-him-the-power-to-take-his-anger-out-on-innocent-kids" face!**

**As his reply, he just shrugged.**

"**Well, if you think it's so good, why doesn't one of you do it?" Asked Shane.**

**Nate and Jason just looked away as innocently as they could without saying anything.**

"**Exactly." Said Shane.**

**Just then, Jason jumped up from his seat with excitement.**

"**I think I just may have a way to… hey Nate what's that word you use to like bribe people?" he wondered **

"**Jase, it's not bribing, it's called persuading and many people think of it as the same thing but they are actually completely differ-"**

"**Yeah, yeah, you're a genius, we know, Jason go on."**

"**Anyway, so I think I might might have a thing to persuade you to get interested about your patrols." He stated in a proud tone.**

…

"**Ok, are you going to tell us your brilliant plan?" Asked Shane after just staring at each other for minutes.**

"**Oh right sorry I forgot that part." He answered.**

"**Well, maybe you could find the girl with the voice. I mean, it's not only Nate who practices stuff and does homework when he doesn't have to, so maybe she's practicing." He concluded.**

"**Yeah, but you know thinking about it now, she wasn't that great and she's probably not even practising…" He trailed off in thought.**

**A minute later.**

**Shane glanced down at his watch and it was a little before he had to go by a few minutes.**

"**Well, you know, I better go if I want to learn some responsibility. I'll see you guys later." **

"**Uh huh, I'm so sure you want to learn something." Said Nate while he and Jason shook their heads unconvinced of Shane's excuse.**

**Shane, after throwing a pillow at his friends heads, rushed out to the cabins to begin patrolling.**

**After he had checked a few cabins out and everything had seemed fine, Tess Tyler came up to him with her two lackeys, Peggy and Ella.**

"**Hi." She said to him in a sickening girly voice.**

"**Hey." He said shortly.**

"**What are you up to?" she asked.**

"**Patrolling –"he was about to make up an excuse when he heard screaming coming from a cabin near the lake.**

"**Uhh, go back to your cabin and don't come back out till morning." He said quickly and ran in the direction the scream was coming from.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**10 minutes earlier in the cabin**

**Mitchie walked into the cabin she shared with her former friend Caitlyn.**

"**Hey." Said Caitlyn.**

**Mitchie looked behind her to make sure it was herself Caitlyn was talking to.**

"**Yes, you silly." Caitlyn laughed.**

"**Listen, I wanted to talk to you about what happened," she started.**

**Mitchie nodded to go on.**

"**Im really sorry!" They both said at the same time. Then they laughed a little.**

"**Wait, I know what Im sorry for, but what are you saying sorry for?" she wondered.**

"**Well, I realized that I was wrong to… freeze you out like that yesterday after everbody finding out. I also realized that you weren't lying exactly and you were just like afraid to let people know your secret. So Im sorry and I hope we can still be friends." She finished.**

"**Thanks, you do not know how much that means to me. But I am still sorry." Said Mitchie.**

"**Don't be." Said Caitlyn.**

**They then hugged and when Mitchie looked down under the dresser, she saw a spider!**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed loudly.**

**They pulled out of the hug and Caitlyn wondered what had happened.**

"**What? What's wrong?" she asked frightened.**

**Mitchie jumped onto the bed while answering.**

"**SPIDER, BIG HUGE SPIDER!!" she screamed **

**Caitlyn then joined her with jumping on the bed.**

"**Kill it." Said Caitlyn**

"**You kill it."**

**Shane had then come and put his hear up to the door.**

"**No, you"**

"**You're the guy."**

"**IM A GIRL!"**

**At this comment, Shane opened the door to find the two girls jumping frantically on one of the beds screaming like there was no tomorrow.**

**While laughing he managed to get out a sentence.**

"**What's wrong?" He said laughing.**

"**SPIDER!" screamed Caitlyn while pointing to under the dresser.**

"**That's what you're causing all this noise because of, a tiny little spider." He laughed.**

"**Fine, if you're not freaked, you kill it." Said Mitchie.**

"**OK, I will, where it is?" he asked**

"**Under the dresser." She answered.**

**He crouched down on his knees beside the dresser and was about to reach his hand under when he jumped up onto the bed with the girls and grabbed onto Mitchie.**

"**That's no spider, that's a huge tarantula." He said ignoring the feeling he was having while holding on to Mitchies arm.**

"**OK, since where all to big of whimps to kill the spider," and Shane gave her an accusing look and Mitchie gave a sort of sad look but agreed.**

"**We will have to do it the old fashioned way. Rock, paper, scissors."**

**They both nodded their heads in agreement.**

"**One, two, three."**

**Shane had rock along with Caitlyn and Mitchie had scissors.**

**Mitchie, unsatisfied with this conclusion began the game again but the others gave her a look and said that either she would kill it or they would make her.**

**So she hopped off the bed and grabbed the hair straightened.**

"**Hey, that's mine."**

"**Do you want me to kill it?"**

…

"**That's what I thought."**

**Shane and Caitlyn had sat themselves on the bed now. Mitchie lowered herself to the ground and was about to reach under when she jumped up again onto the bed. This time though, really close to Shane and was tugging on his arm. He again tried to ignore it again.**

**She had told them that now there were two spiders.**

"**OK, so just kill both of them." Said Caitlyn innocently.**

"**OH NO, I only agreed to the one, we will rock, paper, scissors the second, deal." She asked**

**They all nodded their heads reluctantly.**

**And once again Caitlyn and Shane had chosen rock and Mitchie had chosen scissors! She had a look of disbelief on her face.**

"**You think you would ve learned from the first time." Said Shane while trying to hide his laughter.**

**She glared at him until Caitlyn said she had to go kill the two tarantulas.**

**She sat on her knees for a few minutes until Shane finally had enough waiting went to her, took the hair straighter and reached under taking the two spiders together.**

"**Open the window." He said to Caitlyn.**

**She did as told and he chucked them out into the lake.**

"**Awe, you drowned them." Said Mitchie Sadly.**

**Caitlyn and Shane both looked at her like she was crazed. She then realized what was wrong with what she said and said "oh, yeah."**

**They then all laughed. Shane looked down at his watch and saw that his shift was done for the night. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was having a little fun with these girls. When he was halfway out the door he heard Caitlyn say something about discussing a certain name she got called by Mitchie when on the bed. He laughed at this.**

**But he left anyway and headed back to his cabin. **

**When he got there Nate and Jason were there waiting for him.**

"**How'd it go?" Asked Nate.**

"**Any problems." Chimed in Jason.**

"**Two tarantulas," He answered. "But I met someone."**

"**What? Who?" asked Nate?**

"**Mitchie, the tranuculas were in her and this girl named Caitlyn's room. I being the man I am gladly killed it for them."**

**His friends laughed at this comment.**

"**What about the girl with the voice?" asked Jason?**

"**I don't know, I just know that I felt weird around Mitchie." He replied.**

**The boys had decided to spend the night in this cabin as sort of a sleepover. When they finally went to bed, Shane rolled over on his side to face the window.**

"**Wouldn't it be awesome if Mitchie and the girl with the voice was the same person?" He thought to himself.**

"**Hmmpphh… fat chance with my luck it's probably someone like that Tess girl or one of her lackeys" he doubted **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok, yall I hoped you like my one-shot but if I get some reviews saying they would like me to make it a full story I am considering it but only if people want me too. So please, I think I might make it longer but anyways sorry for any spelling? Grammar mistakes. Please Review. Luv ya!!Review: Pretty please with a cherry on top?!Review… Love you all!!**


	2. Authors Note

Ewww, Spiders

_**Ewww, Spiders!**_

_**Camp Rock Story**_

This is not a chapter. I'm just writing to say that I have gotten such great reviews and a few people have asked me to continue my story so I am.

I would have updated sooner I just didn't have the time till now.

I do not have any ideas yet on what to write for the next chapter so it may take a few days to update but I will keep writing and I hope to keep getting more awesome reviews!

They all mean a lot to mean and I would like to thank the four who reviewed out of my 73 hits!

Dancinggirl42609

Clana621

risingstar9328

freaky-callback-girl

Thank you very much and I hope to get more reviews with the next chapter!! Bye for now…


	3. Girls

Ewww, Spiders

**Ewww, Spiders**

_**A Camp Rock Story**_

_**Part 3**_

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I did give you guys notice so… anyway: I hope you enjoy this chapter and it will be in a few different povs I think and then sometimes a normal one.**

**ENJOY**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2: ****Mr. Macho Man**

**Normal POV.**

**Shane woke up the next morning at 10:00 am. He was glad it was a Saturday so he could have a day off with no bedtime.**

**Nate and Jason were already up and dressed and they waited for Shane to get ready, they decided to go to the lake today.**

**Shane's POV**

"**Dude hurry, we've been waiting forever." Called Jason.**

"**Yeah, yeah, I'll be out in a minute." I said.**

"**You know what; we'll be down at the beach. You can come find us when you're ready. You take forever!" said Nate.**

**Once they were out the door I mumbled to myself. "Gee, thanks for waiting, I would have only been a minute."**

**I looked in the mirror and my thoughts brought me back to last night. I stood there thinking about Caitlyn and Mitchie. Mostly Mitchie.**

**I couldn't help thinking that maybe I'd see them (well her) at the lake.**

**I smiled to myself at this thought. I liked her. She seemed so relaxed and down-to-earth. She didn't care about acting all tough with the spider to try and impress me like most girls would have done. Well that or they would have gotten me to do that bridal style thing by jumping into my arms. Even though she was a little bit in my arms at one point that was out oh her control.**

**I not saying that Caitlyn was doing any of those things, I just didn't get that vibe from her like I did with Mitchie.**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa…**

**What am I talking (or thinking) about. Mitchie was so not my type. But neither was Tara (or whatever her name was).**

**I have a bad boy image. Not that I want it. But I am tough. I cannot have all these lovey-dovey thoughts. I sound like a girl.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I got annoyed debating with myself so I deiced I should head down to the beach.**

**I was about to go around the tree when I saw Caitlyn standing there talking to that Barron guy from one of my classes.**

**He left to go meet up with one of his friends. Caitlyn turned around and saw me.**

"**Hey." She said**

"**Hi." I responded.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Caitlyn's POV**

**So I was talking to Barron, when he left to go see Sander, I turned to see Shane there.**

**After we had exchanged hellos we just sort of stood there for a minute.**

"**So, thanks for last night." I said finally. I'm not one to be patient and I have to talk always!**

"**Oh, it was nothing. Any guy could of handled it, I was just the only good one there." He said.**

**I laughed at this. "I believe you were the one to also jump up on the bed screaming like a girl. And then you only killed the monsters because you are impatient." I continued laughing.**

**The look on his face was so funny. He couldn't find an answer to my reply.**

"**Well, uh…" he stuttered.**

"**I still killed the spiders." He finally finished.**

**We both laughed at this and then there was a comfortable silence between the two of us. Much unlike a few minutes ago.**

"**Care to walk to the beach together?" he asked.**

"**Sure" I said.**

**When we were nearing the beach he started talking again.**

"**So… where's Mitchie?" he asked. He sounded a little nervous.**

**I smiled at this. I thought I noticed something last night. There were at least two times when they were touching he looked a little… nervous or something.**

**He noticed my smile.**

"**What are you smiling at?" he asked.**

"**Nothing." I answered shortly and walked off.**

**I found a good spot in the shade considering it was a hot day outside. Shane came and sat next to me.**

"**No, that was a something smile not a nothing smile." He said**

"**Ok, you really want to know why I was smiling?" I asked him**

**He nodded in response waiting for my answer.**

"**You like her." I said while turning to face him and grinning.**

**I couldn't help laughing as he sat there looking shocked.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Shane's POV**

**I looked at her shocked.**

**How did she know?**

**Am I that obvious?**

**Does Mitchie know?**

**I opened my mouth trying to form a proper sentence but it didn't work. I kept stuttering.**

**And she kept laughing.**

"**How do you know?" I finally got out.**

"**I don't know, just last night whenever you touched her, you looked a little nervous." She answered**

"**Does Mitchie know?" I asked**

"**No, I think she was a little too preoccupied with the spiders." She said.**

**I breathed a sigh of relief.**

"**And I don't like her." I added.**

"**Oh really, then what was that conversation just about then?" she replied.**

"**Well, uh…I"- dang it I was stuttering again**

"**Uh-huh. That's what I thought. So why cant you like her." She asked**

**I got a little nervous and started spilling out to her everything I had thought this morning all in one sentence.**

"**becuaseicantlikeher.imprettysureshesnotmytype.thoughidontreallynknowbecauseihaventreallydatedinawhileoratallprettymuch…imabadboyofthepressandshesagoodytwoshoesimprettysuresoijustcantlikeher…**

**(authors note: I could have written more just I couldn't get all the things I had to say in the right order, so pretend he's saying the rest of what he said to himself earlier.)**

**I finished saying everything I had thought to myself to Caitlyn. At first she just stared in awe and then she burst out laughing… again!**

**A few more minutes of her laughing and then Nate and Jason joined us.**

**At first it was weird. When Caitlyn and Nate saw each other Caitlyn stopped laughing and they just looked at each other for a moment. Like they were talking with their eyes.**

**Jason finally got their attention by waving his hand vigorously in their faces.**

**After they came back to reality we started talking.**

"**So we heard Shane was a hero last night to you and your roommate!" said Nate.**

"**Yeah, after he screamed and jumped on the bed we us girls." She answered.**

**I gave her a glare while everybody burst out laughing and then I joined in with them.**

**I think I do like Mitchie.Talking to Caitlyn really helped and I admit that I like Mitchie!**

**Of course I swore Caitlyn to secretisy and she said she could help me hang around Mitchie more other than just in class.**

**Of course I took up this offer of help.**

**Today things just got interesting at Camp rock. I wonder what tomorrows going to bring.**

**Then we were starting to walk back. Nate and Caitlyn fell a little behind walking along the edge of the water.**

**We were about to go up to the path in the forest when we heard Caitlyn scream!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Authors note: okay so I hoped you liked that chapter. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes it's just that my computer was doing that stupid thing whenever I try to type in a new thing it erases the old if you know what I am talking about. Anyway, so much for normal POV but anyway I think it was a pretty good chapter still. Please review they mean a lot to me. Criticism is accepted and I don't care if u reviews to say you hate it, jut review please. Pretty please with a cherry on top?!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!**


	4. Third Degree for some people

Ewww, Spiders

_**Ewww, Spiders**_

_**Part 4**_

**Chapter 3**

**Authors note:**** sorry for the long wait. I'm writing this as it comes to me, not like my other stories when I write it down before-hand so it might take a little longer to update. I am going to continue this story even after the movie premieres and maybe change it a little to go along but not really.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason and Shane looked back to see what happened to Caitlyn.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" she said to Nate.

He just laughed at the scene before him. Caitlyn was standing beside him soaked in water.

"I guess he thought you looked hot?" Said Jason. The others than burst out laughing at his sentence while he was silently rethinking his sentence trying to figure out what was so funny about it.

"Well, I'm going to get you back for that, you just watch." She threatened.

"Oh, sure." He said.

They started walking again, leaving behind the dumbfounded Jason! Who was still trying to figure out why there was laughing.

Caitlyn decided to go and change while the boys headed back to Shane's cabin. Shane had asked Caitlyn if they could hang out later to talk some more.

At the girl's cabin:

Mitchies POV:

I was on my bed back at the cabin writing in my song book when Caitlyn came in drenched in water!

"What happened?" I asked

"Nate poured water on me while I was hanging out with him, Shane and Jason." She said

"Oh." I said trying to conceal my giggles.

"Go ahead laugh…" and that I did.

"Just remember that, I still have to get you back for calling me a guy and laughing at me doesn't help your situation." She added.

I immediately stopped and looked nervously back at my book.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later around 7:00**

**Caitlyn's POV:**

"What are you getting ready for?" Mitchie asked me while I was fixing my hair.

"Oh, I'm going out." I answered.

"With who?" She asked

Darn it. I wasn't sure if I should tell her I was walking with Shane. Maybe shed think that I was into him and we were like dating or something. Or maybe shed think that… well something else bad.

"Oh, just Shane." Dang it that slipped out.

"Oh, cool." She responded still looking down at her book.

"But just as friends." I added quickly.

"O.k.…" she replied.

"Are you feeling ok? You seem a little nervous or something?" she wondered.

Darn again! What am I supposed to say?

"I got to go, bye." I said as I rushed out the door.

Just on time, Shane came up to me. "Hey, you ok? You seem a little freaked or something?" he said

Then Mitchie came out the door, probably still wondering if I ok.

"Hey, are you sure- oh, hey Shane." She said.

"H-Hey…" he was stuttering again.

"I was just wondering if you're ok."

"Yeah, ImfineShaneletsjustgetgoingok? ok!" I rushed again. I do that a lot when I'm nervous.

We then left Mitchie confused.

**In the forest:**

"What was that about? I had the perfect chance to talk to her." said Shane a little angry.

"Oh, relax; you will get another chance to talk to her again. Tonight actually unless you want me to reveal your secret to her! Cuz, that's what was going to happen if I hadn't gone off here with you. She went all third degrees on me!" I said

"Oh, well, ok then." He responded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 2 hours later, we walked back to my cabin. I opened the door and pushed Shane in, then closed it in his face.

**Shane's POV:**

Great, now I was alone in the room with Mitchie, the one girl who makes me nervous whenever I'm around her and I have nothing to say. Caitlyn; for someone whose supposed to be helping me, she's not doing a great job so far.

I turned around to see Mitchie with a confused look on her face lying on her bed.

"Umm, hi." She said bringing me out of my thoughts about how cute she looked.

"Hi…" I said.

"Umm, do you need something?" she asked

I thought as hard as IU could to think of an excuse of why I would be here without Caitlyn.

I came up with one that I thought could work. Guess we'll see.

"Oh, umm, Caitlyn asked me to come in here and talk to you about what happened earlier. She said that's she's sorry for acting all crazy and that she would prefer if you didn't ask her about it when she comes in." I finished satisfied that it looked like she believed my excuse.

"Oh, I'll make sure not to talk to her about that then, she's still out to get me for calling her a guy…" she said while trailing off thinking about her consequences for that. I laughed and pretty soon she was laughing to. I loved her laugh. Then Caitlyn came in and I had to go. We said our goodbyes and Caitlyn suggested that all of us hang out tomorrow. I thanked her in my head for that and made a note to myself to thank her for real tomorrow.

All-in-all today was pretty good!

Author's note: so I hoped you all liked that chapter and I promise I will try and update soon. Plz review!!pretty plz w/ a cherry on top?!REVIEW!! sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!!REVIEW


	5. Hangouts and Water Fights

* * *

Ewww, Spiders

_**Ewww, Spiders**_

_**Part 5**_

_Chapter 4_

_Authors Note:__** Sorry for the long update. I had seriously writers block for what to happen next and then I decided to plan out all the rest of the chapters last night, so I kind of have an idea now! Anyway, please enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Hangouts and chicken fights**_

_**Caitlyn's POV**_

"Are you ready?" asked Mitchie

"Yeah, just about. You?"

"Yup."

We got down to the beach. The guys weren't there yet so we decided to lie in the sun little.

Shane snuck up behind me and nodded his head to a place away from way we were. I guess so we could talk.

I got up and walked over with him.

"What's up?" I asked

"Well, first thanks for yesterday. I actually got to talk to her!" he said excitedly

"I know, I was watching through the window." I said giggling a bit.

"Anyway, so what next do you have planned? And from now on can you tell me ahead of time, because yesterday I didn't really appreciate having to make up something on the spot. So I would really like some notice this time." He laughed

"Ok, I promise to give you notice." I said laughing.

We started laughing so hard for no reason at all.

"Speaking of which…" I said after a few minutes

**Meanwhile…**

**Mitchies POV**

I heard Caitlyn get up. I opened my eyes and sat up to see Nate and Jason setting their stuff down beside me and Caitlyn walking away with Shane.

"What are they always talking about?" I heard Nate say.

"I don't know, but they hang out A LOT." I emphasized on a lot.

I looked back at Nate to see him slightly glaring at Shane.

I got an idea.

"So, why do you care?"

"What do you mean? Besides you said something about it also? So yeah, I think it's supposed to be why do you care so much?" he replied back nervously

"Well, I only said what I know in response to you bringing up the subject. So it is why do you care so much?"

"I, uh… I don't, eh…"

I knew it, my test worked.

"Nate, you so like her!" I exclaimed

"What, no I don't." He looked so shocked that I figured it out. I thought to play along.

"Ok, yeah, sure. You don't like her."

"But… Nate and Caitlyn sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I" I started but then all of the sudden Nates hand was covering my mouth.

"They're coming." He whispered.

Jason and I started laughing at coming so close. And when Caitlyn and Shane were sitting down I pretended to zip my mouth shut and throw away the key to Nate.

"Thanks." He said. Accidentally out loud.

I looked at him with a "look what you just did" look.

"Thanks for what?" Shane asked looking back and forth at me and Nate.

"Umm…" I started

"Uh," Nate said

"Hey look, a bird." Jason said and we all looked at him.

"So what are you thanking her for?" Again looking at Nate and me.

"Well, she saved us a spot down here near them, so I thanked her." Nate explained with the first thing to come to his mind.

"Yeah, well, no problem. Besides, Caitlyn helped."

"Oh, yeah, of course thanks Caitlyn." He said

"Your welcome." She said unsure of what was going on.

"Ok, so moving on, what do we want to do?" Asked Nate

"I know something we could do!" Said Shane with a devious smirk on his face

"And what's that?" I asked curiously

He looked at Nate and nodded his head and Nate seemed to understand where he was going with this.

They both got up. Nate went behind Caitlyn and Shane behind me.

Caitlyn and I looked at them and then at each other wondering what they were planning.

All the sudden we both got picked up over the guys shoulders.

Caitlyn and I both started screaming for them to put us down and I started punching their backs a little. Caitlyn actually started kicking and accidentally kicked Nate in the stomach.

He leaned over a little and with one free hand grabbed his stomach.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" she asked him

I and Shane just burst out laughing when Nate whimpered in the pain.

I realized we were edging the end of the dock and started getting worried.

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"This!" He turned to smirk at me and then him and Nate (they had caught up to us) threw us girls in the water.

When I came up they started laughing hysterically.

Then being the gentlemen they are(ish), they offered their hands to help us out while we were glaring at them. I turned to Caitlyn and smiled.

We both took their hands and when they went to pull us up, we pulled them into the lake with us!

They came up and started blabbing about being good, nice, girls. We laughed at this.

We spent the rest of the day just chilling in the water playing Marco polo and rock, paper, scissors wars and stuff like that!

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey, again sorry for the long update. This chapter was sort of just a filler, like just establishing stronger somewhat relationships. Anyways, hoped you liked it and plz review. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I can't in the next few days cuz I'm going to stay at my grandparents and yeah! Plz Review!!**

**Xoxox,**

**Laura**

* * *


	6. Talks, Walks And Suspicions

Ewww, Spiders

_**Ewww, Spiders**_

_**Part 6**_

_**Authors Note: Again, sorry for the long wait, I know im not good at updating**__****__** anyways, hope u like this chapter!!**_

**Chapter 6:**

**Talks, Walks and Suspicions**

**Shane's POV:**

"Hey, I think we could use some drinks, right Mitchie?" Asked Caitlyn while we were watching the sunset after dinner.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Answered Mitchie

"Why don't you go get them?" she asked Mitchie.

"Why don't you go get them?" mitchie replied. While the guys were just watching back and forth.

Then Caitlyn gave Mitchie a warning glance and Mitchie looked nervous and began to stand up.

"That's what you get for calling me a guy" Caitlyn said smiling. I and the other two were just sitting there with smiles watching the duo.

"Yeah, yeah, yes sir." She said and then realized her mistake and looked really nervous and scared. She looked cute when she was scared.

"I meant maam." She said quickly.

"Just go get the drinks." Caitlyn said while glaring.

"And Shane why don't you help her?" She looked at me expectantly

"Right, yeah, sure. Let's go." I said

**Mitchies POV**

We were walking to the mess hall to get some drinks from the machine.

"So, uh, how's your summer been so far?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Good, well, except for the whole Tess drama. But good." I answered.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"Sure." I answered

"Why did you lie?"

"I just wanted to fit in. Be popular. Have friends…" I answered honestly.

"You don't have friends at home?" He asked

"I do, but it's not like im popular."

"Well, you have a lot of friends here."

"Yeah, I guess." I looked over at him and smiled. He returned my smile.

We got to the mess hall which was completely empty.

We got to the vending machine.

"So, what do we want?" I asked

"Umm, I'll take a coke, and so will Nate, Jason will have a root beer." He said

"Ok and I'll have a root beer too, and so will Caitlyn." I said

We got the drinks and headed back. But the sun had already set so it was dark now.

"The lights should be on soon" Shane said

"But as for know it's completely pitch black."

"Umm, should we stay here or go try to find your cabin?"

"Umm, we should know our way around right?" I asked

"Hopefully." He said before we set off.

**Shane's POV**

"Ok, we are officially lost." I said

"Yeah, definitely." She giggled

"The lights should have come on by now. Unless we have wandered far away from them." I answered right before I heard Mitchie fall.

"Are you okay?" I asked although I couldn't see her.

"I think so; I just banged my ankle really hard. At least we found a cabin."

"Yeah, can you walk?"

I heard her try but she then said ow.

"Here, get on my back." I said

"What, I'm too heavy."

"No your fine, come on, get on. You can't walk."

She got on and I started walking towards the front of the cabin.

Luckily, we spotted the guys and Caitlyn in the window, so we went in.

"Hey?" Said Caitlyn

"What happened?" asked Nate

"Well, when we went to get the drinks and when we came back out it was really dark." I started while letting Mitchie down to her bed.

"And the lights weren't on yet, but we thought we knew the way back, but we didn't and we got lost and then I ran into this cabin…" joined in Mitchie

"Literally." I interrupted.

"Yeah, and then my ankle hurt a lot so Shane offered to give me a piggy back and then here we are." She finished.

Then, we saw the bright lights reflections come on through the window.

"There are the lights." I said

"So, Shane, how about we go get Mitchie some ice?" Caitlyn asked me.

"Yeah, sure!" I said, excited to talk to her about Mitchie.

**Nates POV**

Jason left to go back to our cabin about a minute after Shane and Caitlyn.

That left me and Mitchie.

"You don't think there's anything going on between them do you?" I asked

Authors Note: So I hoped you liked it and again I'm sorry for the long update. I will try to have the next one out ASAP. Reviews plz!!

Xoxo,

Laura


	7. Just a Hunch

Ewww, Spiders

_**Ewww, Spiders**_

_**Part 7**_

**Authors Note: Ok, so, I know I promised an update sooner but I was really busy. I am really sorry :( **

**Anyway, I have my own laptop now (thanks to my sister, who gave me hers when she got a new one!!) so hopefully I will be able to update more frequently now. But it is hard juggling 3 stories one in which hasn't been updated for at least 2 months now. Anyway, enough with my babbling… enjoy this chapter and review please!!**

**Recap: **_That left me and Mitchie. "You don't think there's something going on between them do you?"_

**Chapter 7:**

**Just a Hunch**

**Nates POV**

"I don't know." She said honestly

"I mean, they do spend an awful lot of time together. But if they were going out, why wouldn't they tell us?" she continued looking a little disappointed.

Because he knows I like her that's why. That backstabbing jerk, I can't believe he would do this to me! We were supposed to be best friends.

Mitchie put a reaffirming hand on my shoulder.

"Even if they are, it's not like their married, if you tell her maybe she might feel the same way?" she said even though I didn't believe her.

I was furious with Shane right now.

**Meanwhile with Caitlyn and Shane**

**Shane's POV**

We got outside and I immediately started recalling the past 20 minutes to her.

"It was great, we were talking and I didn't feel nervous at all! I didn't even stutter or anything! We were really talking and getting to know each other and I didn't say anything embarrassing or do anything stupid. I"… I was cut off by Caitlyn's hand over my mouth.

"Calm down Shane. That's good that you're getting somewhere. Now if you keep it up and become really good friends then maybe you could end up being something more." She explained

"Cool, so what's planned for tomorrow? Are we all going to hang out again or what?"

"Don't you remember we have classes tomorrow Shane."

"Oh yeah." I said letting my disappointment show a little.

"But… we could have lunch together tomorrow."

"That's it, Caitlyn you're a genius. I love you." I said and hugged her to show my gratitude for her.

Little did I know someone was watching us and heard that last little bit of my sentence!

**A/N: Dun dun dun... who do you think was listening? I will give you a shout out in the next chapter if you guess it right. Ok so, again I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter and I know it's shorter than others but this was sort of filler so yeah. I hope you enjoyed it though! And I'm going to try and have another chapter out later tonight so wait for it! And you can be mad if I don't have it out tonight or tomorrow but I promise I will try!!Oh and I'm sorry to say this but only a few more chapters till the end******** Anyway, sorry for the long notes and please REVIEW!!**


	8. Confrontations

Ewww, Spiders

_**Ewww, Spiders**_

_**Part 8**_

_**Author's Note: Okay, another chapter tonight as promised!! And shout-outs to hollygrint101 and Carly-Devil who guessed right! On to the story!**_

**Recap: **_"That's it! Caitlyn, you're a genius. I love you!" Little did I know that someone was watching us and heard the last little bit of my sentence?_

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Confrontations**_

**Nates POV**

"I love you!" I heard him say while walking back to our cabin.

I knew there was something going on between them. I knew it. I can't believe him, he knew I liked her. He knew and then he went and did this to me. I seriously felt like punching someone or at least him.

I mean just talking about it before with Mitchie I was mad but now I actually heard him confirm it, that's a huge difference.

I stormed back to my cabin not wanting to hear any more and luckily they didn't notice me.

**Back with Shane and Caitlyn**

**Caitlyn's POV**

He pulled me into a hug in which I returned. I pulled away after a few seconds when I thought I heard something in the bushes. Figuring it was just a squirrel or something I decided not to dwell on it.

I turned back to Shane and began talking.

"Yes, yes, I'm a goddess. Thank you. And I am a genius." I laughed and he joined in.

"Well, I'm pretty worn out from all the excitement from today, I think I'm going to head back to the cabin and get some sleep." He said.

"Yeah, I'm also beat. Matchmaking is hard work." I giggled. "So, we have our plans for tomorrow?" he nodded. We exchanged our goodbyes and walked back to our cabins.

**Shane's POV**

I walked back to my cabin trying to be quiet because I knew that Nate and Jason would probably be asleep by now. It was nearing 11:00, which isn't really that late but we had a busy day! I got in and was surprised to see the lights on and Jason sitting in his bed reading a book on birds and Nate sitting staring out the window.

Jason looked up and saw me. "Hey." He said

"Hey, what are you doing up? I thought you would be sleeping like a baby?" I asked.

"I made the mistake of drinking a red bull half an hour ago." He said while I nodded understanding.

"What about you?" I said directing my attention towards Nate.

He grunted a "what do you care" and a glare at me and turned his attention once again the window.

"What's with you?" I asked shocked at his tone and response.

He looked at me and shook his head. He turned back to the window… again. But then he glared at me again.

"I can't believe you! You knew I liked her. How could you do that to me, we were supposed to be best friends." He was yelling while standing up and coming towards me.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Caitlyn, I saw you and her together! I know you're secretly going out! How could you backstab me like that?"

Oh know, he must have heard the "I love you" part of my thanking her. I guess I have to tell him or them what's really going on.

"Nate. Sit down" I yelled back

"Why should I? He asked

"Because I'm going to tell you what's really going on." I said a-matter-of-factly.

He reluctantly sat down on the bed.

"Okay, So. You night have noticed Caitlyn and I have been hanging out a lot lately." I started and he replied with a "duh" look.

"Well, that's because she has been helping me with something."

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I like Mitchie!" I blurted out.

"And Caitlyn has been kind enough to try and help me get to know her better and whenever you see us go for our walks or whatever, its just us talking about how me and Mitchies relationship is coming along. And then tonight you must have heard me say that I love her because you got all hulk on me. When I was really saying that I love her because she was saying how she could get us all to sit together at lunch tomorrow and yeah." I said in a rushed tone.

"So, no I'm not nor have ever dated Caitlyn, we are strictly just friends." I finished.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't want you two to make fun of me the way I talked about how sweet Mitchie is, or how pretty she is or whatever. Caitlyn doesn't and Im thankful for that." I said to turn and see Nate smirking at me. Probably because of the sweet and pretty comment.

"I'm sorry for going all "Hulk" on you before without knowing the whole story," he said putting air quotes around hulk.

"And one more things"… "What?" I asked

"Man you got it bad." He said before getting into bed and drifting off to sleep. Jason had already falling asleep sometime during the argument.

"Don't I know it?" I said I thought to myself.

**Authors Note: So there it is… like I promised!! Two chapters in one day, that's a record for me!! So I'm sorry to say that the next chapter is the last******** I'm thinking about doing a sequel or an epilogue or something but I don't know. Review to tell me what you think please! Review!! Oh and I hope you like this chapter because I stayed up just for you guys to write this. Its now 1:12 am here!!**

**Xoxo,**

**Laura**


	9. Revelations

Ewww, Spiders

_**Ewww, Spiders**_

_**Part 9**_

_**A/N: Enjoy**_

**Recap: **_"Man you got it bad." He said while getting into bed and drifting off to sleep. Jason had already fallen asleep sometime during the argument._

"_Don't I know it?" I said I thought to myself._

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**Revelations**_

**Mitchies POV**

I ran back to my cabin as fast as I could. I had to talk to Caitlyn.

I burst into the cabin to see Caitlyn in her pjs about to get into bed.

"What happened to you?" she asked at my panting from running so fast.

"You… why… Shane… Me… you!" I somehow managed to get out.

She stood there looking at me like a deer in headlights.

"Umm, what, uh, are you talking about?" She asked stuttering.

My breathing had calmed down and I would be able to talk.

"Shane likes me!" I said

"He does?" She asked faking shock. She was such a bad actress and her face when she said that was so hilarious I had to laugh, but I could do that later.

"Oh don't try and act so surprised, I know you know!" I accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said innocently.

"Yeah you do, you and him had that plan to get me to like him. So you can stop acting." I said

"Ok, ok, ok! I tried to help him with you." She said.

"So tell me the whole story." I said.

So she told me. She told me about what she saw with him that first night we met with the spiders, and then she told me about when they talked and first planned this whole thing and all the rest!

I was surprised, really surprised. I can't believe Shane likes me. ME. Plain old Mitchie.

"So, what do you think about this whole thing?" she asked me with a worried expression on her face.

"That you never needed a plan." I answered simply.

**Authors Note:**

**You didn't really think I was going to stop here did you? Well, I'm not. I was thinking about it, but I'm not going to because this is supposed to be the last chapter! So on with the story!**

She looked at me after I said that with a huge grin on her face and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Omygosh! You like him to this is great, why didn't you tell me? This is great now you and him can double date with maybe me and Nate sometime." She said the last part quietly.

"Okay, 1- yes it is great. 2- I didn't tell you because I never that he would like me back so I didn't tell anyone and I thought you might make fun of me and 3- you like Nate this is so awesome." I said and then I remembered him and what he said about her and Caitlyn.

Caitlyn saw the look and asked what was wrong.

"He thinks that you and Shane are going out!" I blurted out.

"What? Why would he think that?" she asked panicking.

"Because you spend so much time together. But the good news is he likes you too!" I said happily or at least trying to be

"Ugh, this whole thing got so confusing." She yelled and flopped onto the bed.

"You're telling me. I have to go talk to Shane." I said and got up.

"Good luck. Not that you'll need it." She laughed

I made my way back over to their cabin and knocked on the door.

I was kind of nervous but not that much because I knew he already liked me so there would be no rejection… hopefully.

He opened the door in his boxers and his hair messed up. I laughed and he looked down and chuckled nervously.

"Hey Mitchie. What's up?" he asked

I pulled him out onto the little porch. And I kissed him. At first he was surprised but then we started to kiss back. We did that for about a minute and then pulled back.

He looked at me surprised.

"You never needed a plan." I said simply as I had to Caitlyn before.

He looked at me when I said that and then muttered "Caitlyn" under his breath.

I laughed. "Don't be mad at her, you told me yourself!"

He looked at me questionably.

"Before when you and Caitlyn went out, Nate left a few minutes later but left his jacket by mistake so I came to bring it back and I heard the entire thing." I explained to him.

"Oh." He replied

All the sudden, Shane got a stern look on his face looking over my shoulder so I turned and saw Nate and Jason sitting watching us by the window with smiles on their faces. They waved innocently and we waved back.

We laughed and they brought us inside.

"So are you guys together? Huh? Huh? Huh? Tell us." Jason said in a rush.

Shane and I looked at each other and shrugged. We both agreed that we'd talk about it tomorrow.

"But Nate…" I said and he looked in my direction.

"Yeah?" he asked.

I smirked. "Guess who likes you?" He looked at me inquisitively and then a look of hope appeared on his face.

I nodded and he rushed out of the cabin after a bunch of "thank-you thank-you- thank-yous!"

Soon after I decided to head back to my cabin after explaining what happened with Nate to Shane and Jason. Shane got it quickly but we had to explain it like 5 times to Jason!

I got back to my cabin and went in to see Caitlyn and Nate making out!

"Ahem." I said loudly.

They jumped apart and both blushed. I laughed and got into bed after changing into my pjs.

Nate said goodbye to us and both Caitlyn and I went to bed with smiles on our faces.

**In class**

**Shane's POV**

I walked in to the voice class; I needed to talk to my uncle. I walked in quietly and saw that Mitchie was up singing. I smiled. I have never heard her sing before!

_Do you know what its like, to feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life, where you're the shining star._

_Even though it seems, like it's to far away._

_I have to believe, in myself, it's the only way._

I ran out of the class quickly before anyone saw me.

I can't believe it, she was the girl, the one I had been obsessed with before I met her and it turns out they were the same person all along! This is great!

**The Next Day at Lunch**

**Mitchies POV**

Me and Caitlyn were about to get our lunches when Shane came up to us.

"Mitchie, do you mind skipping lunch today? I want to take you somewhere!" He asked

"Okay." I said and set the empty tray down.

We walked to the lake in a comfortable silence.

When we got there, there was a canoe waiting for us.

He helped me in and we set off.

"I don't think we're doing this right." I laughed. We were in the middle of the lake going in circles.

"Going in circles is fun." He said jokingly.

"You never told me you could sing." He said I looked at him questionably. "I heard you in your voice class today, I came into see my uncle brown and you were singing. You have an amazing voice Mitch." I blushed and looked down.

"Before I met you, I heard this girl singing. I made it my goal to find her and her beautiful voice. Until I met you, I got completely sidetracked and it turns out it was you all along!" he explained

I looked at him amazed. "When did you hear me singing?" I asked

"That first day. I was getting chased by a few girls…" I laughed at that. "And I hid behind a tree and heard you in the dining hall, but you were gone before I could see who you were." He continued.

We sat there in another comfortable silence until he broke it.

"So about yesterday…" he started.

"Yeah." I said in response.

"I like you. You like me?" he stated

"That sounds right." I replied

"So, Ms. Torres. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked somewhat nervously.

I looked at him and grinned. "I would love to!" He smiled and then we sealed the deal with a simply kiss. This had definitely been one interesting summer. It had gone from exciting, to bad, to worse, to better, and then to amazing!

_**The End**_

**Authors Note: OMGsh, so that's it! Ewww, Spiders is now officially ended. I want to thank all my reviewers and readers who stuck with this story from the beginning. I really appreciate all of it. I hoped you enjoyed my story and I didn't disappoint! Please review to tell me if you liked it or not.**

**Oh and I'm thinking about doing an epilogue or a sequel or if I should just leave it. So I'm putting up a poll on my profile so please take that or tell me in a review! It would be greatly appreciated. Oh and 3 updates in 2 days. Wow, I'm on a roll!**

**Xoxo,**

**Laura**


	10. Please VOTE

Hey guys,

_**Hey guys,**_

_**No, I'm not here to tell you what im doing with this story yet! Sorry but you guys need to vote in my profile! I need to know what u guys want!! So please go to my profile and VoTe!! **_


	11. Authors Note 2

Hey guys,

_**Hey guys,**_

_**No, I'm not here to tell you what im doing with this story yet! Sorry but you guys need to vote in my profile! I need to know what u guys want!! So please go to my profile and VoTe!! **_


	12. Yet Another Note: Epilogue info

Ewww, Spiders

_**Ewww, Spiders**_

_**Epilogue Note**_

_**Authors Note:**__** I can't remember if I posted a thing saying I would make a sequel but if I did I changed my mind. I can't think of any good ideas for one so I decided to make and epilogue instead! I hope you like it and look out for it. I might come back and post the name on here later! Thanks again for reading!**_


End file.
